


A day in the house of a certain trio

by EonaMokaa



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: First fic for this fandom, really just a bunch of nonsense, thank tumblr for the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin was just calmly doing the dishes when things got out of hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the house of a certain trio

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Magi fanfic, but my third overall. This story is really just nonsense that I wrote because I was bored. Hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Magi does not belong to me, but if it did then it would have taken an unexpected turn of events.

It was nice outside, the sun shining brightly on Alibaba's face as he trained using Amon. He knew that at the moment, he, Aladdin, and Morgiana could finally relax, but something felt wrong. He couldn't just lay down and do nothing all day, after all. So he trained for a good few hours, and once he felt that his magic was getting rather low, Alibaba finally went inside the friendly trio's shared house.

The sound of water splashing around could be heard, and Alibaba traced it to the kitchen where Aladdin stood.

"Aladdin, what are you doing?" He asked, leaning against the counter while he watched his friend.

"Washing the dishes. Why, do you wanna help?" Aladdin replied cheerfully and shifted over so Alibaba could stand next to him.

"Sure, but can't you use your magic to do this? I mean, you can do spells by forming specific commands, you know." Alibaba said while he began scrubbing a plate.

"I've been trying not to rely on my magic for the little things like this. Besides..." Aladdin paused for a short while, and then suddenly splashed water on Alibaba's clothes. "Its a lot more fun this way!" He shouted, initiating their war using the detachable faucet to spray each other, or using magic to defend and retaliate.

Morgiana was walking back to her new home after she had gone shopping, but when she came within distance of their house, she stopped. Screams could be heard, as well as a couple of taunts, followed by the sounds of something breaking. Thinking there might have been an intruder, she set the bags down in front of the door and immediately opened it, ready to kick the consciousness out of whoever was inside. 

However, what Morgiana saw was nothing at all what she had expected; Alibaba had ditched the still running sink faucet to fight with his sword, Aladdin had his staff out and was ready to cast a spell that was a bit too dangerous to cast inside, and shards of glass littered the floor. The room grew silent, except for the water now spraying on the ground and forming a puddle.

"Welcome back, Morg-san!" Aladdin smiled, acting like nothing had happened, and poor Morgiana couldn't respond.


End file.
